


Here's To Root

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's to our fallen soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To Root

Here’s to the stolen child,  
Here’s to her best friend.  
Here’s to the runaway,  
Here’s to she whom on herself did depend.

Here’s to the young hacker,  
Here’s to her quest,  
Here’s to Harold’s kidnapper,  
Here’s to she who was oppressed.

Here’s to Veronica,  
Here’s to Caroline,  
Here’s to everyone she was,  
Here’s to the star that refused not to shine.

Here’s to Northern Lights,  
Here’s to the Interface,  
Here’s to their bond,  
Here’s to their intertwined fates.

Here’s to Maybe Someday,  
Here’s to the Symphony  
Here’s to Sweetie, Sameen and Sam,  
Here’s to their moments; sad, sweet and funny.

Here’s to Ernest Thornhill,  
Here’s to his prophet, his saviour  
Here’s to Her warrior, Her friend, Her face,  
Here’s to her relentless, courageous behaviour

Here’s to her mission, her quest, her fight,  
Here’s to her past, her present, her heart,  
Here’s to every single bit of her,  
Here’s to her wisdom to us she did impart.

Here’s to her transcendence,  
Here’s to the Machine’s restitute,  
Here’s to the Immortal Lesbian,  
Here’s to Root.


End file.
